


Where I Belong

by poprockshawty



Series: Between My Heartstrings [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad Boy Baekhyun, Dom!Minseok, F/M, Jealous ex-boyfriend Minseok, Jealousy, Lotto!Baekhyun, Love Triangles, OOC Seulgi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poprockshawty/pseuds/poprockshawty
Summary: When you fall for Byun Baekhyun there is no going back. Maybe it was his smooth talk and perhaps the look in his eyes. The way his fingers circled her wrist. His cute pout. All of that made him irresistible.She hated the thought of sharing him, the thought of him performing like this for other girls, the thought of letting other girls enjoy the feeling of being seduced like that by Byun Baekhyun.





	1. A Place Where Magic Happens

Solbin found herself wondering why she bothered going to class, when even the snores from the back row were more interesting to listen to than whatever this professor had to say. Twirling a pen in her hand, her lazy glances oscillated between the blackboard and her wristwatch. 15 minutes till the end of the most boring lecture ever, which was thankfully the last class for today. Her eyelids were ready to droop and she was so tempted to collapse on the table and take a much needed nap when her phone vibrated. Fishing it out from the pocket of her jeans, she saw:

1 unread text message from: Byun Baekhyun

Baekhyun: “Meet me behind the Main Building after class.”

She sighed inwardly and shook her head, ready to unlock her phone to type out a firm ‘no’ as her response. The last time she agreed to go anywhere with Baekhyun, they almost got into legal trouble. It turned out he wanted to sneak into somebody’s house pool and go skinny dipping, but before either of them could get naked, sirens could be heard, so the two of them ran like hell and got away with it, luckily. Honestly, she had no idea how he got her to agree to it. Maybe it was his smooth talk and perhaps the look in his eyes. The way his fingers circled her wrist. His cute pout. All of that made him irresistible. But this time she would be wiser and she would stay away from him. Or at least she thought she could do that.

She was about to hit ‘send’, when an incoming message from Baekhyun popped up on the left side of her screen.

Baekhyun: “I won’t take no for an answer. Unless you have a boyfriend to run to. Which I don’t think you do anymore, from what you’ve so brokenly ranted to me that night last week.”

She groaned silently. She really did not need to be reminded of her breakup last week. Usually, every week after this class she would go have tea with her boyfriend Minseok — well, ex-boyfriend now — but today she had nothing better to do.

Solbin: “where are we going?”

Baekhyun: “to a place where magic happens.”

Solbin: “to do what, exactly?”

Baekhyun: typing…

Baekhyun: typing…

Baekhyun: typing…

Solbin: “come on. Tell me.”

Baekhyun: “well, you’re just going to have to find out for yourself.”

Baekhyun: “see you soon, Solbin-ah.”

She was totally going to meet him after class. Once again falling into his trap, falling deeper into him.

* * *

Solbin hurried out of the lecture hall as soon as she could, and paced to the Main Building. She looked around but did not see Baekhyun yet, but the ‘vroom-vroom’ sounds of a motorcycle were unmistakable. He showed up in his usual attire, black leather jacket and tight black jeans. So sexy. And of course, his look would not be complete without his signature smirk on his criminally handsome face.

She was ready to walk up to him once she spotted him, but suddenly there were more and more people getting in the way. Girls, mostly. Trying to draw Baekhyun’s attention. She was not surprised. With his reputation and given how good-looking he was, no wonder girls constantly threw themselves at him. But he was only looking at Solbin, and paid minimal attention to everybody else. It was as if he was doing unspeakable things to her in his mind as she approached him. When the other girls saw that he was here for her, they dispersed in disappointment.

“Hey, baby,” he greeted her eagerly, not wanting to take his eyes off of her. His smile was devilish, but mirthful, and the contagious kind too, so she could not help but return it.

She took the backseat of his motorcycle and wrapped her arms around his waist, breathing in his scent. He smelled like sweet sin, and she loved it. She could feel his firm torso, and it really made her want to roam her hands all over his body.

“Ready?” He asked. His tone was tender, but there was an underlying note of playfulness and temptation.

With Baekhyun, it was like she was somehow  _always_  ready and up for it, but never quite, not when he always found a way to take her by surprise. She nodded at him anyway, hoping this time she could enjoy herself without getting arrested, though suddenly the thought of Baekhyun handcuffing her had invaded her mind.

When he drove off, she did not look back, and she did not see her ex-boyfriend running toward her as quickly as he could, a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

* * *

Solbin tried shaking some answers out of Baekhyun as to where they were headed to, or what he had in mind, but she was not successful. Huffing, she shut up and the rest of the ride was in silence.

“You know,” he piped up, breaking the silence. “If you think I look goddamn hot in this outfit and heavy eyeliner, you could’ve just said so.”

She snorted at his arrogance and made no further comment, although deep inside, she knew he had read her mind.

“You gotta admit, black is a very becoming color on me,” he continued smugly. “Of course, if you were on me, you’d be coming too.”

She stiffened at the insinuation and he looked over his shoulder to wink at her.

“Not gonna happen!” She smacked his arm with a rebuke, even though in her mind it had happened before, and not just once. “Eyes on the road, Baek!”

He chuckled and obeyed. “As long as you keep your eyes on me.”

* * *

“We’re here,” Baekhyun announced, parking his motorcycle and hopping off smoothly. Solbin followed suit, eager to find out where her destination was, but a part of her also wanted to just sit back, believing that anywhere with him would be paradise enough. Being the bad boy that he was, Baekhyun was no doubt spontaneous and adventurous, and if he promised her fun then he would ensure that she was having fun, even if it ended up happening in the weirdest, most unexpected ways.

Baekhyun led the way into a building and the two of them walked up a flight of stairs. When he reached into his pocket and she heard the tinkling sounds of keys, she knew what was up.

“Your apartment?” Solbin folded her arms. “That’s what you had in mind? Really? That’s what you call a place where magic happens?”

Unlocking the door, Baekhyun shrugged. “I didn’t lie. If you don’t like it, you can leave. I won’t waste your time.” He twisted on the doorknob and pushed the door open. “But if you’d rather stay and see what I have to offer…”

Solbin huffed. She was all the way here already. There was no way she was going to turn back now as that would be a complete waste of her time. So she stepped inside and kicked off her shoes. Baekhyun did the same, also removing his leather jacket and hanging it up. His apartment was a bit messy, but already way neater than her small and cramped dormitory room.

“This way,” he said, making a turn and leading her into one of the rooms. This one looked like a recording studio. She noticed the drum set, keyboard, and several guitars lining up at the wall. He gestured for her to take a seat, which she did.

“Are we going to make some music today?” She asked curiously.

“Oh, we can do that if you want. But I called you here partly because I want to perform for you,” he revealed, adjusting the mic stand. “Only for you.”

A private concert? Her eyes lit up at the delightful thought.

She understood now what he meant by magic. She had heard Baekhyun sing before. It was the most amazing thing ever. So effortless to him, but super impressive and had her drawn to him instantly. She knew Baekhyun loved to sing and he loved to perform but sometimes, she would catch herself wanting him to only sing and perform for her, no one else. Whether she liked to admit it or not, she wanted him all to herself, and this was not just about the music. In general, she understood why he was so charming and enchanting but that did not mean she really appreciated that he was constantly surrounded by so many girls. Pretty girls, tall girls, short girls, cute girls, hot girls, rich girls...it made her feel like she was just another girl to him, out of so many, someone mundane and ordinary, but he certainly was not just another boy to her. He was special. He was something else.

She halted in her thoughts when the music began to play and the beat got her in the mood immediately, shifting her focus onto Baekhyun solely. She wanted to give him her undivided attention because he deserved that. He deserved the spotlight on any stage, and even in her world.

She felt herself shift in her seat when he got to the chorus. Suddenly, it felt really hot in this room, but mainly it was his stare. Inviting, mesmerizing, electrifying. The lyrics were iconic, and every word that came out from his mouth sounded seductive. Then came the bridge, just when she thought it could not get any sexier.

“We’re going crazy, my lucky lady,” he sang, totally seducing her with the way he was looking at her. She sat up straight and could not help but gasp, hoping he would not have heard it escape her lips. It was really too hot for her to handle. She kept watching him, the way he moved with precision to the rhythm of the music. It would be a lie to say that he was not turning her on. And for sure he knew that; he knew what effect this had on her. He was proud of that too; the smirk on his perfect face said it all, really. She was incredibly thankful that he had brought her here because this performance was truly the best.

He sure delivered one hell of a performance. Grinning, she stood and clapped loudly and proudly for him. He had completely won her over. Noting how much she loved it, he beamed brightly. “Thanks, baby. I hope Taeyeon-noona will like it too. I’m going to show it to her over the weekend.”

The smile on her face was gone. “Noona? Who?” She asked somewhat bitterly. She hated the thought of sharing him, the thought of him performing like this for other girls, the thought of letting other girls enjoy the feeling of being seduced like that by Byun Baekhyun.

He had the audacity to laugh. “I’m talking about Kim Taeyeon! She’s the prettiest noona in the music department. Everybody has a crush on her; boys and girls alike. Maybe I can introduce you to her some time.”

And here Solbin thought she had something special with him. But for all she knew, he could be bringing a different girl to his apartment every day. This was so characteristic of Byun Baekhyun; he could make her feel special, like she was the only one that mattered, but it would only be momentary because he had so many other girls in his life that there was no point in lying to herself and making herself believe that he could be treating her differently than he would with others.

“Yeah, whatever,” she uttered. “I just never thought you’d go to this length to impress.”

“Oh, trust me. If I really like someone, I can go to great lengths to get them to reciprocate,” he said with a twinkle in his eye.

“She must be the ‘lucky lady’ you were singing about just now, huh,” she said unwillingly.

He snorted. “What? No.”

She was surprised, but still frowned in displeasure. “Well, if it’s not her, then it must be that girl from the martial arts tournament. People said you were making out with her the other day.”

“Who? You mean Ji Hera?” He laughed. “Oh, come on. I never took you for the type of person who’d believe everything they hear. People also say I proposed to Irene, you know, the chick from the university band, but the truth is I’ve never even met her before in my life.”

True, people did like to spread groundless rumors about the more popular kids in this university. Solbin figured what Baekhyun said made sense and she believed him, but even if it were not these popular girls, it would just be dozens of other girls whose names were unheard of. Compelled to think about it, she had not realized that she was pouting.

He chuckled and she tensed up defensively. “Is something funny?” She asked awkwardly.

“Yeah, of course. That’s why I laughed!”

She glared at him. “Don’t play me!” She was about to smack him on the arm but he caught her hand midair, swiftly, and gazed at her. Taken aback, she looked up at him in slight confusion.

“You want to know what’s funny?” He said singsong. “It's that you're jealous.”

She rolled her eyes. “I am  _not_ jealous. This is so petty. You flatter yourself, Baek,” she insisted, deliberately speaking up to sound more convincing, she was hoping, but was it working?

He chuckled again. “I’m not convinced.”

She tried to withdraw her hand, but her wrist was firmly in his grip. “Let go of me.”

He eyed her playfully. “Why should I?”

When she took a step back and tried to wriggle out of his grasp, he simply took a step forward to counteract it, and tightened his grip. It did not hurt, but she just did not see why it was necessary for him to stay this way. She stepped backwards again, but very soon she felt her back hitting a wall. It seemed there was no escape now. She could not move anymore, but he could, and he closed in on her till there was little distance between their bodies.

“I don't ever want to let you go,” he said softly, but she knew he meant it. Or at least she was more than willing to believe he did. He was so close to her now, like never before, so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face. Her breathing accelerated as she was trapped between his body and the wall. Her heart was racing and there was no way she could think properly or speak coherently, let alone come up with a witty comeback to get him to unhand her. In fact, she was not even sure if she wanted him to get his hands off of her. The tension was so obvious and overwhelming that she just wanted to give in to it and let him do whatever he wanted with her.

She gulped. “I take it all back,” she admitted. “Never let me go, Baekhyun.”

His name was the last thing on her lips before they met his. The contact was like electricity jolting through her veins. Her fingers were at his jaw as he deepened the kiss, adding more fuel to the fire and making it more passionate. It was what she wanted, what she desired, and he was giving it to her. The back of her head was touching the wall now, her kisses fervent and intense, needy and fiery. She felt as if her whole body was ablaze with desire. All she wanted and craved was Baekhyun. She needed him.

A gasp managed to escape her lips in between her kisses. Deciding that he liked the sounds she made, he moved away from her lips and kissed her chin, following her jawline to reach her earlobe and then the sensitive spots behind her ear. She fisted his hair and just allowed him to kiss her everywhere. By now he was leaving bites on her neck but those were light and teasing bites, nowhere hard enough to leave marks.

With a light growl, he decided that he had had enough. He reached for the hem of her t-shirt and pulled up. Cooperatively, she removed it and threw it onto the drum set, but she also asked for something in return and tugged at his shirt. Deftly, he took it off too, and she took in the sight of his bare chest and abs right away, licking her lips.

“Like what you see, baby?” He teased.

“Oh, I like it very much,” she said with certainty, inviting him in for more kisses, passionate kisses, hungry kisses, rough kisses. The way he stroked her collarbone, her shoulder, fingers sliding across her arms...all of it was driving her insane. She wanted him so badly. His kisses and his touch were so good, so damn good, but it was not enough. She absolutely needed him. Completely. And he understood it right away when her hand landed on his belt buckle. As she loosened it, he also reached for her jeans, and the next few minutes were a blur of undressing impatiently and kissing intensely. He was stroking her thighs and now that her arms were over his shoulders, he took the chance to give her a lift so that her legs were hooked around his hip and his hands were on her back to support her. She squealed slightly when he did that; she knew very well where this was going and she totally loved it. She knew he was just as eager as she was; she could tell from the bulge in his pants which was pressed against her crotch as well. Just like this, she let him carry her into the bedroom, onto his unmade bed.


	2. Baekhyun

The pillow were soft and cool when Solbin rested her head on them. Baekhyun was on top, kissing her chest and reaching behind her back to unhook the clasp of her bra. Casting it aside, he nibbled on each of her nipples softly, with a few gentle nudges of his tongue every now and then. It felt incredible.

“Baby, I could worship your body for hours,” he murmured, reaching her navel now. “Want me to continue?” He looked up at her teasingly.

“You better,” she replied breathlessly.

He obliged by stripping her naked completely. Now that her panties were out of the way, he was free to go down on her, and boy was he a total giver in the bedroom. He liked making her feel good. She considered returning the favor; he had surely earned it. But she was unable to entertain that thought, or any other thought, any further, because a strong wave of pleasure had invaded and controlled her senses. The way he sucked on and licked her clit had her gasping and moaning for him. She was a slave to the incoming pleasure now. He ran his tongue over her slick folds, and then entered a finger, setting a steady pace. He was preparing her for the stretch, she knew, and she sure did wonder how big he was and if it was going to hurt for her to take him in.

“Ah, Baek— oh my goodness,” she hissed in ecstasy when he added a finger but still working his tongue. “Baekhyun, you’re amazing.” Surely, he must have collected a lot of experience in order to be so good at this, but she was prevented from wondering how many other girls he had pleasured before, when he pressed his thumb to her clit and easily brought her to orgasm. She exclaimed his name as it was the only thing she knew; he lapped up all of her juices and climbed atop her once more, returning to kiss her on the mouth. She could taste herself on him and now she also wanted to know what he tasted like. Eagerly, she sat up and helped him out of his undergarments, releasing his erection that was desperate for her attention. She took him in her hand and pumped his length a few times, and he was so ready that pre-cum was leaking out, spurting onto her thumb. She licked it clean and got prepared to lie on her stomach to suck him off, but he stopped her.

“I need you  _now_ ,” he said urgently, firmly pushing her back down. He took the chance to grab a pillow, propping her butt. He was irresistible, so she figured if he could bear to leave the blowjob for later, then she could wait as well, and let him be on top for now.

He planted his hands on either side of her shoulders, while her hands were free to touch him. Keeping her knees bent and her legs splayed wide, her body was extremely open. She was so comfortable with that, and he absolutely loved it.

When he entered her, it was at a higher angle than usual. In spite of her delectable tightness, there was no pain, just pure pleasure. There was also the intoxicating eye contact in that instant. His sex face was one of the loveliest things she had ever had the pleasure of setting her sights on; that alone would have sent her on the highway to her next climax if it were not for the pace he had set. Although he was moving inside her quite slowly, she soon grew to realize the perks. She was able to feel his whole package, not just his length but also his pubic region rubbing against her clit. The contact, the connection, the grinding and gyrating, all of it just felt like an otherworldly experience. All she had to do was relax and allow him to please her with his strokes, each one long and sensual. She knew that if he stayed this way, very soon she would be climbing to a powerful peak that would overcome her.

With her delightful moans and gasps she was able to convey to him how pleasurable she found this to be. She could have wrapped her legs around him, but then it felt even better to spread her legs wider than necessary as it allowed for such great stimulation. And Baekhyun was probably the only one she would ever want to be like this with. It felt more personal, each thrust more meaningful, and she wanted more of him.  _Needed_  it.

However, to her disbelief, and dismay too, he did the opposite of giving her more, or so it seemed. He pulled out and she was too surprised to react or move. She wondered if he was trying to be a tease; he was playful and mischievous after all and had so many tricks up his sleeve. She tried to study his face to figure out what was going on, but from the looks of it, he knew what he was doing. He kissed her once on the mouth and said, “trust me, baby.”

So she did. She let him take the lead. When he lifted her hips and took the pillow away, she suspected that her knew what he was up to. She responded by pulling her knees as close to her chin as she could manage. The wide smile on his sweaty face let her know that she had understood him correctly. He entered her again, filling her up, and it felt  _just right_. Once his pace was steady, she could rest her calves on his shoulders. It was always a delight to be face-to-face with Baekhyun; it made it that much easier for him to kiss her, and his kisses were everything, always making her heart flutter. His thrusts were deep, so incredibly deep, which was the reason why her pleasure meter was reaching spectacular heights. It made her weak; she knew she was getting closer and closer to crumbling beneath him. As he thrusted into her at all the right angles, she grabbed hold of his upper arms, squeezing his muscles as an alternative way of expressing pleasure as her throat was getting dry and her moans were becoming hoarse. His groans were no less husky than she had expected, but way sexier than she could _ever_  have anticipated. His voice was such a turn-on and he must have known that, for he had been using that to seduce her from the moment she stepped into his apartment. Maybe he knew from the start that his voice was enough to make her want him so badly that led to her being where she was right now, caged in his strong arms and giving her body to him completely. There was no way he could be oblivious to how much of a sexy fucker he was. Pun intended.

He was so good at this, she just let him take her and drive pleasure through her body in whatever way he pleased. She felt so deliciously open and vulnerable in this position; it made her feel that she was completely, thoroughly his. He did not need to be possessive; she belonged to him already. Now she wanted,  _needed_  him to belong to her too, so she moved her hands to stroke his perfect back, his perfect shoulders, his perfect chest, everywhere and anywhere she could reach. The new sensations she had introduced to his torso must have sent him into overdrive because his thrusts were now harder, faster, rougher, and more passionate. His breath quickened as well, his groans raspier and hungrier, she could hear it, feel it, breathe it. He was close now, but she was even closer. Her orgasm was a force so strong that it just completely washed over her. The only thing she could do was writhe in bliss and feel her body react to it, surrender to it completely. It was overwhelming and intense, totally consuming her. She wanted to scream his name proudly but could only muster the strength for a whisper. She felt so small compared to a sensation so big and powerful, but she also felt like she was in paradise, paradise that she was sharing with Baekhyun. He was actually pretty loud when he, too, came, but she registered little of his low, guttural grunts as she was still recovering from her high. She did however feel his liquids fill her, his hips bucking into hers with no inhibitions. The pressure on her hips felt great, but his orgasm face was even better. Never had she expected to see him like this but this was surely a blessing.

As his thrusts became sloppy and slippery, he took the time to slow his motions before pulling out from her so that she could adjust to the loss of the feeling of his throbbing length in her, a feeling she loved so much. No one was more considerate in bed than Baekhyun. He was an amazing lover.

Seeing as she was catching her breath too, he had unhooked her legs from his shoulders and set them down on the bed gently. He glanced at her body from her head to her toes, admiring her and the mess that she was after such a steamy session with him. Satisfied, he lied down next to her and she turned her head a little so he could kiss her. He kissed her softly, but with devotion. There was no hurry and he just enjoyed having her here, like this, in the afterglow.

She gazed at him too, not sure what to do with the sudden surge of emotions in her heart. Was it just the sex that had this effect on her? Or had the feelings been there all along, but right now they were unleashed to maximum potential? Because, come on, this was Byun Baekhyun she was talking about. How could she not be attracted to him? How could she not have at least a slight crush on him? How could she ever resist him, really? But if the tangle of limbs on these sheets just now was just a result of or the culmination of the undeniable, purely physical attraction between the two of them, why did it feel like more than just a romp?

She sighed inwardly and convinced herself that perhaps post-coitus overthinking was not the best idea. Why stress over complex stuff like her feelings when she could just be wrapped up in his arms and be happy with where she was right now? She decided that she wanted to stay like this with him for a little longer. He smiled at her tenderly and pulled the covers over their bodies.


	3. Seulgi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC!Seulgi in this chapter. Apologies; I wrote this fic a whole year ago. :P

An hour later, Baekhyun woke up from his nap. Solbin was still sound asleep, so he tried to untangle himself from her as subtly as possible. Once he got out of bed, he picked up his clothes from the floor and proceeded to the recording room for the rest. Checking his phone which he had left in the recording room, it was almost 6 in the evening.

When Solbin woke up too, she was disappointed to find that Baekhyun was not right next to her. Perhaps waking up in each other’s was something too romantic for the two of them; they were not even an official couple but surely she could not consider their relationship as ‘just friends’ now. Even before they slept together, the lingering feelings were way beyond a merely platonic level. On the other hand, she could not really say that it was romantic either, because it was not like what she felt for Minseok; that was romantic, and with him, love was easy, relatively uncomplicated. Basically, Solbin was just really confused about her feelings for Baek. Long gone were the days when she thought she could simply bury and forget how she felt toward Baekhyun. Sex did change everything. Even if it would not change anything for him, it had changed her indelibly. There was no going back now.

Solbin could faintly hear the shower noises coming from the bathroom, so she stopped wondering where Baekhyun was.

Ah, maybe she ought to get out of bed and get dressed. It must be late now, and she was getting hungry.

Like Baek did just now, Solbin searched for her clothes and wound up in the recording room. As she put her clothes back on, she smiled at the thought of his performance just now. It made her so giddy and elated, but then she got distracted when his phone, which he left on the chair in the room, vibrated to denote a new notification. She did not mean to see what was on the screen and she really had meant to ignore it at first. But it kept buzzing and it would not stop and because he was getting incoming phone calls. She sighed and took so much as a glimpse at it, but already that was enough for her to see that the caller ID showed a picture of a girl in the university band uniform. She was calling nonstop and the contact name was listed as somebody called Kang Seulgi.

Moments later she stopped calling though, and decided to text instead.

1 unread text message from: Kang Seulgi

Seulgi: “Cannot wait for our dinner date tonight! See you there :*”

Solbin’s eyes popped wide open. Did she just read what she just read? She could not believe what she just saw. ‘Dinner date’? ‘Tonight’? Byun Baekhyun, what the hell? Was he actually dating someone? And considering what the two of them shared just now...once she put two and two together, she freaked out. Could it be that he was cheating on this Seulgi girl with her? Shit. What had she done?!

His phone continued buzzing. Each buzz was noisy, and made her more and more uneasy.

1 unread text message from: Krystal Jung

Krystal: “Hey Baek, long time no talk…how’ve you been?”

2 unread text messages from: Suzy Bae

Suzy: “Thanks for practicing with me yesterday! I’m sure it’s gonna turn out great.”

Suzy: “I’m going to send a demo to your email. Tell me what you think~”

1 unread text message from: Ryu Won

Won: “Is the seminar next week cancelled? Or just postponed? Just wondering if we’d get to meet. XD”

1 unread text message from: Lee Jieun

Jieun: “You bake the best cookies in the world. How will I ever repay you? Nom nom nom. :P”

There were so many!! They were just flooding in!! Nonstop!! Oh gosh. She gritted her teeth and glowered at the screen as if it could give her some answers.

1 unread text message from: Girl from vet workshop

Girl from vet workshop: “Oppa, are you free tonight? I’m lonely and bored...I want you to spend the night with me. (;”

Wow. This one even had no name. She rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated whine. Just because he made her feel special just now did not mean that all of his admirers would just vanish. She shot a glare in the direction of the bathroom, as if Baekhyun could see her and understand how she felt and then he could offer to explain himself. But the thing was, she knew he did not owe her any explanation.

She felt so defeated, and so jealous of the other girls in his life. She would never be able to compete, even though she was not sure why in the first place she had felt the need to be competitive. This was not a contest, right?

Her mind had quickly jumped to imagine scenarios in which Baekhyun would spend time with other girls, sing and perform for them, cuddle with them, whisper sweet nothings in their ear, take them out on dates, hold their hand, play with their hair, tease them, hug them from behind, make love to them all night long...and it absolutely grossed her out that for all she knew he could really be doing that to every girl that just texted him, and more.

Annoyed, she decided to leave, because that was what she tended to do whenever she encountered a situation that she was too emotionally compromised to handle. She ran away from her problems.

Hastily, she put her clothes and shoes on, grabbed her stuff, and got out of his apartment promptly.

* * *

Baekhyun got out of the shower, lightly humming a tune that was stuck in his head. A towel was hanging low on his sexy hips while his upper body was fully exposed. There were droplets of water still dripping off his dark hair which he ruffled comfortably. Good thing she had left already because if she could see him like this, she would surely pounce on him and do naughty stuff. He was a walking sex god — and many wanted to fall to their knees and worship him.

He strode out from the bathroom casually and saw that the lights were switched on so he thought she must be up by now.

“Solbin-ah?” he called out, but of course there was no response.

He found this weird, and looked around. When he saw that her shoes were not by the door anymore, he cursed. He found no traces of her in the bedroom, no note on the nightstand, nothing in the recording room either. He grabbed his phone and was about to call her, but then the dozen missed calls from Seulgi had caught his eye, simply because it had surprised him. He was not taken aback by the other girls’ messages, but Seulgi reaching out and actually calling rather than just texting? Something must be up.

It took him a minute, though, to recall who Seulgi was. Ah, yes, he had met her at the beginning of the school year, at the orientation party. She gave him her number and flirted with him a bit. He flirted back, of course, but to him it was never anything serious. He forgot about her a couple of days later, and they did not have many opportunities to meet after that party, so he really did not expect her to contact him.

He squinted at the screen and rubbed his eyes. Were his eyes deceiving him? What dinner date was this girl talking about? He never asked her on a date. Believing this to be some kind of a prank, maybe a stupid dare, he ignored her attempts to get him on the phone, and also ignored the dozen other girls’ texts. He began to call Solbin, breathing heavily and biting on his lip in frustration, desperately hoping she would pick up.

* * *

Once Solbin left the building, she took a taxi back to her university campus because this time there was no bad boy on a motorcycle to pick her up. On the way, she took out her phone and was about to order pizza for dinner tonight; her stomach was growling. She decided she was going to stay in her room in the dorms and eat pizza and binge-watch a drama, and just be worry-free for the rest of the night. But to make things worse, her phone had died! She cussed under her breath and face-palmed. Sigh. Fuck this.

Arriving at her destination, pretty much her only option was to settle for dinner at a café on campus. Usually, it would be packed, but tonight there was a barbecue party so everybody went there and the café was pretty quiet.

She walked in, ordered her meal, and sat down at a random table. She had a lot on her mind already and really was about to lose her temper if one more person had to come along and step on her nerves. And somebody did! Of course somebody would do that! There was a girl at the adjacent table, crying and sobbing pretty loudly and inconsolably. It was irritating. At first Solbin’s reaction was ‘what the fuck is wrong with her?!’ but then she also pitied the girl. She took a look at her surreptitiously, but after a moment she could no longer be subtle; she downright goggled at her because, even with her makeup running down her face, she looked exactly like the Seulgi girl on Baekhyun’s phone just now.

Solbin was jealous and envious of her at first, because Solbin was under the impression that she was one of the lucky girls who would get to go on a date with Baekhyun. But right now, looking at her, she felt so sorry for her.

“Hey,” Solbin gulped, sitting closer to Seulgi and patted on her shoulder gently. “Are she alright?”

Seulgi was a blubbering mess when she tried to explain what was wrong. Apparently, somebody had played a cruel joke on her. She was interested in Baekhyun from a while ago, and some of the people in her faculty knew about that. One of them, being a bully, wrote and left a note for her pretending to be Baekhyun asking her out on a date, giving her the time and date for the meet, which was this evening. She, overwhelmed by delight and excitement, stupidly fell for it and showed up at the café expecting to go on the most wonderful date of her life. But in the end, it was the bully that showed up and laughed in her face. That was when her whole world crashed down, and she ended up like this.

She was crying so hard that Solbin was convinced that there was no way she could be lying. If this had happened to her — touch-wood — she probably would not be any less emotional either. She believed Seulgi and tried to soothe her. Deep inside Solbin was relieved that she was not Baek’s girlfriend, but she also felt a bit bad. Maybe she should not have thought the worst of him and doubted him like that just now. It was not his fault that he was popular with the ladies, right?

Solbin ended up having dinner with Seulgi. Poor girl.

After the meal, they walked together back to Seulgi’s dorm, and then Solbin made her way back to hers. She figured she had better get there soon and recharge her phone anyway.

On the way she had to pass by the Main Building, where she had met up with Baekhyun today. She sighed at the memory. She still had not figured out where this ‘relationship’ with Baekhyun was heading, and she wanted to stop thinking about it before it could make her head hurt.

A few turns later, on the streets, she found a bouquet lying on the ground at a corner, amidst cigarette butts and spilled coffee. What a waste, she thought to herself. The flowers were so pretty, the pleasant combination of purple and yellow hyacinths. Shaking her head, Solbin was about to stride into the lobby of the dorm, when she noticed that there was a card attached to the bouquet.

Out of curiosity, she crouched to pick up the card. What she saw had shocked her.


	4. Minseok

Solbin had no trouble recognizing Minseok’s handwriting, something so familiar to her. The bouquet was from him, and it was meant for her. The card was handwritten; he said he was sorry. She knew what he was apologizing for.

Last week, she had met up with her childhood friend Yixing at the train station right outside campus. She had not seen him in a long time because he was always busy miles away in mainland China, so now that he was here, she ran full speed ahead toward him and jumped into his arms because she missed him so much. Little did she know that that scene was witnessed by her boyfriend at the time. That evening, during dinner, Minseok confronted her about it and he was pissed off that she was so close with another guy. According to him, she was never even that excited to see him, the guy she was supposed to be in love with and in an exclusive relationship with. It had made him doubt her love for him and when she tried to assure him that she did love him very much, he did not believe her, which pissed her off. One complaint led to another, and soon the two of them were quarreling and at each other’s throats. In a fit of rage, she dumped his jealous possessive ass because he was overreacting and she just could not deal with his shit. She left his apartment and went to the nearest club to cool off. Originally she just wanted a drink, but one drink turned into two, then three, then four, and more. Tipsy, she stumbled onto the dance floor and began to grind on random people. She did not even know what she was doing anymore. At least that way she did not have to worry about having a jealous boyfriend. She was free to do whatever she wanted. Soon the shots she had downed had hit her all at once. She was so dizzy that she thought she was going to pass out. With what was left of her consciousness, she tapped a few keys on her phone in a haze, and then she blacked out.

When she came to, she found that she was in a bed, but not her own. It was Baekhyun who hauled her out of the club and drove her to his place — it was nearer than her dorm was — and took care of her all through the night. He slept on the couch that night and made soup for her the next morning.

“I know you're probably having the worst hangover of your life,” said Baekhyun soothingly. It did not even matter that much what he was saying; his voice itself was already a comfort.

“Oh goodness...I’m so sorry to have troubled you or if I’ve embarrassed myself last night. I can’t remember what happened.” Solbin buried her face into her palms.

“Just know that I'll be staying here to look after you. I figured you'd feel much better if you could have something pleasant to look at,” Baekhyun added, pointing to himself. “And don’t worry. Everything that you've told me last night, I'll keep a secret.”

Solbin whined and told him to stop being so cocky, but he was not wrong. His good looks and his sense of humor were better than any pill. She never knew that he could be so caring.

She wondered what she had ever done to deserve to have Byun Baekhyun in her life.

* * *

Minseok was the one on Solbin’s mind right now, nobody else. She figured he must have been here earlier today but could not reach her. He came all the way here to apologize and he even got flowers for her. He must be really disappointed right now and she felt so bad that she had let him down. To be honest, even though the two of them had broken up, of course she still had feelings for him. As a matter of fact, her heart was aching for him in this moment. She needed to see him. She did miss him a lot; she just liked to pretend that she did not. Who was she even putting on a show for? This was stupid.

Once again, she had hopped into a taxi urgently and gave Minseok’s address to the driver. She bolted into the building, punching the elevator buttons repeatedly as if it would get her to Minseok faster. She knew she was hardly thinking straight, just showing up at his door like that. In fact, even as she slammed on his doorbell over and over again, it had occurred to her that she did not even know if he was home. But at some point he would have to come home, right? So even if nobody was here to get the door, she figured that she could just —

The door flew open and there Minseok was.

* * *

Solbin sat down on the couch in relief as Minseok poured a glass of red wine for both of them.

“So,” they said at the same time. She smiled apologetically and let him go first.

“Well. I didn’t think you’d ever come back after you stormed out of here last time,” he confessed. “I’m glad you’re back though. Actually, I don’t think you have any idea how surprised and delighted I am right now, to have you back. After last time, both of us needed some time to cool off and calm down. I’ve had the week to think about it and...you’re right. I’m sorry. I was wrong to let my jealous side get the better of me. I shouldn’t have reacted that way and I should’ve trusted you when she said Yixing was just your good friend and nothing more. You would never cheat on me, right?”

“No, Minseok. Never,” she said sincerely, sitting closer to him. She touched his face affectionately and smiled. “I love you.”

He smiled back at her, cutely. “I love you too.”

“I’m sorry about the flowers though. I didn’t know that you were looking for me today, and my phone died.”

The smile on his face died too. “I didn’t know that you had plans with him either. Byun Baekhyun, I mean,” he sighed. “I...I’m not mad at you. Don’t worry. I understand that we broke up so you’re free to do whatever you want with whomever you want. You’re not bound by an exclusive relationship with me anymore. But the truth is — and I don’t want to sound like a possessive jerk when I say this because I know you hate that — it still hurts me to think and know that you’re not mine.”

It broke her heart to see him sad like this. “Minseok, I’m yours,” she said to him with certainty, grabbing his hand firmly.

He shook his head. “You really don’t need to tell a lie to make me happy. If being my girlfriend doesn’t make you happier...I think it would be selfish of me to force you to stay.”

“A lie? Force me? No,” she argued, placing the glass of wine on the table, next to his, so that she would not break it in case you got emotional. “I’m telling the truth. You do make me happy, Minseok. I want to stay with you tonight...if that’s alright with you.”

He looked at her earnestly for a moment but then smiled nervously. “Of course I’d love that. But...it’s not that I’m not willing to trust you. It’s just...I don't know why, but there’s this voice at the back of my head, telling me that you might be with me now, but tomorrow, when the sun comes up, you’ll change mind and you won’t be mine anymore. That’s my worst fear, you know?”

She licked her lips, ready to do whatever it took to show him how much she loved him. She was determined to make that voice at the back of his head shut up. “Min...don't worry about tomorrow. Just tell me, do you want me to be yours tonight?” she asked softly. “Because I do. I want you. I —”

He had leaned in to kiss her. And it was not just an innocent, shy peck on the lips. He had kissed her with fervor, and she responded with equal devotion, deepening the kiss. She forgot what she was about to say, but whatever it was, she was sure she could channel it into the kiss, savoring the moment. She had been away from him for quite a few days now, and it felt incredibly nice to be back again. It was not until both of them were breathless that she pulled apart from him.

“Be mine,” he said huskily, desire evident in his tone and in his gaze. “That is all I want.”

Pulling her in by her waist, he kissed her again and this time both of them needed more, remembering that this sofa was where the two of them had consummated their relationship when they first started dating. The memories began to flood back into her mind, fueling her passion. At the beginning she recalled being a bit shy and awkward with Minseok because she was not sure what he liked in the bedroom, but very soon she had discovered his dominant streak and there was nothing she loved more than that. It made her bolder in bed and she always ended up with a satisfying, fulfilling high so she loved it more and more.

“Come take a shower with me?” She asked invitingly, swiping her finger past his collarbone to tantalize him.

There was no way he could say no to that, or to her.


	5. Shower

The next thing Solbin knew was the hot water pouring down the shower head onto Minseok’s back as he kissed her with both longing and urgency. His hands moved from her back to her hips and then to her butt, gliding across her thighs sensually and smoothly. This was beginning to elicit breathy moans from her. The look in his eyes carried a fire burning bright. She could not believe that she had survived a week without this.

Minseok liked to be in control, and she could not deny that she liked it just as much when he dominated her. She knew he must be having fun, having his way with her, when he turned her around, pushing her face against the cool tiles. His torso was pressed to her slightly arched back while he left kisses on the curve of her neck. She grabbed the handle attached to the wall, knowing she would grow weak given his ministrations, because at the same time his hands were all over her. He knew that tender touches could not satisfy either of them any longer. Initially he found it fit to squeeze her breasts and tease her hardened nipples between his fingertips. Then he moved lower and soon reached her nether regions. He put his hands on her thighs to spread them slightly wider apart for him — she loved that feeling of him putting her into position. Even though she could feel his hardness pressing against her spine, he was not about to take her yet. Whilst kissing her shoulder, he pressed two digits onto her clit, rubbing and circling it.

“Minseok, put your fingers in me," she commanded, panting lightly from the heat and steam in the room.

He chuckled against her neck, moving up to kiss her earlobe. “Patience, baby.”

“ _Now_ , Minseok," she whined, wriggling impatiently too.

He applied more pressure as he rubbed her in all the right ways, but refused to do as she ordered. He smirked at her insolence. Giving him edicts? Really? Had she forgotten who was in truly in control here?

“Minseok, I swear, if you don’t fill me up right now —”

He withdrew his fingers from her altogether and now it looked like her complaints had cost her the pleasure she had originally been receiving. Definitely not a wise move, and she regretted it. She should have just let him do whatever he wanted with her — she was his, after all.

He turned her around and forced her to face him. Slamming his palm on the tile beside her head, he reprimanded her. “Keep up that attitude, baby, and you’re not going to get this,” he said sternly, grabbing one of her hands and wrapping it around his manhood. Familiar with how to get him off, she pumped his length in her hand, smoothly going up and down his shaft, giving more attention to his tip. With her free hand, she pulled him in by the neck so that she could have him closer to her. Forget the shower; it was just the two of them right now.

He saw the opportunity to kiss her hard and he most certainly did not waste it. Her lips captured his, and she swirled her tongue against his, leaving kisses hot and wet, just like she was right now. She felt him groan into her mouth from time to time because of what she was doing to him with her skillful hand. But she did not forget her own pleasure. It would be so easy for her to reach down and finger herself, even though her feeble fingers were nothing compared to Minseok’s. But since he was not giving her the pleasure she so craved, she had to take things into her own hands and take care of herself, literally.

She had barely slipped a finger into her entrance when Minseok had noticed what she was up to. Seizing her hand by gripping her wrists and holding her back, he narrowed his eyes at her in disapproval.

“Don't think I don’t know what you’re trying to do, baby,” he said crisply. “Without my permission, though? You’re just determined to be a naughty girl, aren’t you?” He stroked her jaw tantalizingly and tilted her chin slightly. From the look on his face and his breathing, for sure he was close, especially since she was intending to bring him to orgasm, not merely to tease him and play with him.

“So what are you going to do with this naughty girl, hmm?” She challenged, pumping his cock faster and harder in her hand.

“Ah, fuck,” he groaned in pleasure and threw his head back. He could barely warn her because he was so absorbed in his overwhelming high that he could not say much, apart from her name and a couple of profanities. He came all over her torso, and licked his lips because it must have been a pretty delightful sight for him, to get to see her painted in his cum, dripping down. Frankly, that was pretty hot. She was almost reluctant when she had to get cleaned up.

Smiling, he kissed her, on the mouth and on her jaw and on her collarbone. Running her fingers over his chest, she said sweetly, “you haven’t answered my question yet.”

“Don't you worry, baby,” he smirked slyly. “I haven’t forgotten.”


	6. Angry

Having dried themselves, Minseok led Solbin to the side of his bed. “Bend over,” he ordered. His tone carried not just authority but also eagerness, and it made her more and more curious as to what he had in mind.

Efficiently, she did as she was told, awaiting his further instructions. Her ass was in the air and her head was propped up by her hands. Her stomach was on the mattress and her legs were spread comfortably. But deep inside she wished he would fuck her till her knees gave in.

He approached her from behind, stroking her slick folds a few times with the right amount of force, just enough to give her pleasure and be a tease at the same time, and he was too damn good at this. “Someone’s wet, hmm?” He whispered, nibbling her earlobe and kissing the shell of her ear. It was clear to both of them that she was entirely under his control now.

“Yes, Minseok," she admitted breathlessly. How she missed this feeling. She was not going to hide this anymore. She was going to enjoy every single moment of it with him. “I’m wet for you.”

“Can’t wait for me to take you?” He teased her, not just with his words but also by nudging her entrance with his tip. Ah, she so desperately wanted him to enter her and claim her. His hands were on her hips already, so what was he waiting for? She knew he wanted her too, badly, so what was stopping him?

“Please don’t make me wait anymore," she whined. By now she was aching for his cock. “Please...just make me yours.”

His fingers ghosted over her spine, setting her senses on fire. She could feel that any moment her arousal might begin to drip down to her thighs if he did not fill her up right away. She would do anything just to get him to penetrate her. He just had that effect on her when he took charge in the bedroom. There was nothing she would not do. Really, she was about to swallow her pride, get on her knees, and beg — but that was when he entered her.

She let out a moan in utter ecstasy. He was really stretching her with his cock because previously he had denied her request for his fingers in her. If even the slight pain from the stretch was so good already, how addictive would the pleasure be? She no longer needed to wonder; she was finding out for herself already. He took advantage of the position — she knew he had her bent over for a good reason. As her body was angled slightly downward and her legs were spread apart for him, he could bury himself deep inside her and thrust away with no care for anything else in the world. He wanted her, only her.

Minseok’s groans of pleasure were unstrained, his passion unbridled. He put his sexy hips to good use and thrusted into her fast and hard. He was enjoying his view big-time: he could easily view her sexy rear and also watch himself move in and out of her. Goodness, he had been pining for that the whole week. Could she deny that she was after the same kind of pleasure and fulfillment? She did wonder how things would have turned out if she had not left him so rashly that night. If she had stayed to have angry sex with him. Wouldn’t it have been just as passionate? Or even more so?

“Minseok," she panted, feeling her hair stick to her back because she was sweating now, and still she wanted to make this even hotter for him. “Aren’t you angry with me for dumping you?”

He leaned down to bite on her shoulder lightly, changing the angle of his thrusts but not the amount of pleasure that both of them were getting from it. “I can’t stay mad at my baby girl,” he grunted.

“But will you fuck me like you’re angry?”

His response came in the form of a smack to her bottom. He upped the speed of his thrusts at the same time, drilling into her roughly. His fingers dug into her hips, forceful enough to leave bruises, but she wanted him to mark her as his anyway, so she moaned but not in protest. She had no objection to him being this way with her. In fact she loved it; it did remarkable things to her body and catalyzed her imminent climax.

“You shouldn’t have left,” he growled raspily, squeezing her butt and smacking each side with equal force. He just wanted to fuck her hard and claim her body. “You should’ve stayed with me that night, let me take you like this.”

“Minseok, I’m sorry," she managed to say, drawing ragged breaths as he began to control her hips’ movements too.

“Too late,” he snarled, and stopped in his thrusts, which made her gasp in dread. She was loving it so much and she firmly believed that she could have climaxed very soon if he had continued, but he had ripped it away from her. He had pulled out from her but as he still had his hands on her hips, she could only turn her head a bit to look at him pleadingly. He looked so hot, covered in sweat and his cock glistening.

“Please, I’m so sorry," she mumbled brokenly. “I need you in me. Just fuck me.”

“Want my cock, don’t you?” He said pompously. “Not with that attitude. How about you show me how sorry you are first?”

His mind was made up, and she could only do his bidding. He grabbed her by her shoulders to pull her up. And then, turning her around, he had pushed her down till her knees were sinking into the soft carpet. She gasped at how rough he was with her, but she enjoyed it. As her mouth was open and positioned right in front of his manhood, he grabbed her jaw and shoved his length into her mouth. She did not need further commands from him; she was already sucking him off obediently, running her tongue over his tip every now and then. He held her hair as she went down on him, taking him all in and soon deep-throating him.

“Just like the good little slut that you are,” he commented smugly. He grunted and thrusted into her mouth. It made her eyes water slightly at the discomfort, but she knew how pleasurable this was for him and at the end of the day he would not neglect to bring her to her high either. At this point she just had to relax and let him fuck her mouth, let him set the pace he desired, and let him cum in her throat. The first two were checked but she was wrong about the last one for Minseok had other plans. He removed himself from her, slowly, his member slick with pre-cum mixing with her saliva, a trail of it sticking to her bottom lip and chin.

“Minseok," she looked up at him with doe eyes, fingers stroking his hips and thighs lightly as if she could persuade him to let her finish him off. She was hoping he would find that she had done a good job with pleasuring him so that she might be in for a reward of some sort.

“See this,” he said seductively, tenderly nudging her jaw with his thumb and knuckles. “This is what you want. And I’m the only one who can give it to you.”

She nodded, licking her lips. “Yes, Minseok. You’re right. I’m yours.” She let him touch her in whatever way he wanted, fully intending to stay on her knees until he had instructed otherwise. She was hoping her subservience would please him and he would be in the mood to give her what she wanted, whatever she wanted. “Do you want to come and take what’s yours?” She added with an inviting smile, daring to reach up to pinch her nipples lightly to tempt him.

He looked very pleased. That was how she knew she had said the right thing. He gestured for her to rise to her feet, after which he had swiftly swapped places with her. Now that the back of his legs was against the side of the bed, he picked her up with his hands cradling her bottom and the back of her thighs. She squealed when he lifted her up, in anticipation and also because it was an indication how strong he was, and that was such a turn-on. She found that her feet could even touch the bed, for more support, so she kept her legs wrapped around his hips, and put her arms over his shoulders.

He slid her onto his cock, easily making her moan at the contact. She was bound in his arms, totally suspended and at his mercy because he controlled everything: the angle, the pace, the rhythm, and more. He bounced her up and down his dick, rapid motions needed to satisfy the both of them. It felt so intense and pleasurable that she was panting and gasping, only capable of focusing on the sensations brought by his timely thrusts, each one harsh and passionate, none of them failing to hit her front wall and her sweet orgasmic spot. It took him only five strokes, maybe six, to bring her to her peak. She lost it completely, locked in his arms and locked in the extreme pleasure of her climax. The noises she made and whatever words she screamed when she hit her high must have been incredibly flattering for Minseok to hear, explaining the proud expression he wore on his sweat-covered face. But to her, all of the sounds that had escaped her lips just faded away in the explosion of ecstasy. She could only vaguely hear the sounds of his skin slapping against hers, frequent and loud because his thrusts were quick and rough.

Amidst her toppling bliss, she still found the sense to engage him in a longing kiss and deepen their connection. She was weak in his arms, barely able to whimper about how good he was fucking her. He kept plunging into her, hard and fast, and she would not have it any other way.

“Minseok, cum in me.” She made that request despite finding her throat dry. In addition to his hot breath landing on her chin, she could feel him twitch inside her, coupled by a series of low growls from his mouth. He must be close, and she could already anticipate how amazing it would feel.

Finally, the moment she had been waiting for. He exploded in her, grunting in delight. He called out her name repeatedly, clawing at her ass as he pushed her down onto his pelvis. He barely slowed in his thrusts when he spilled his seeds in her. It felt heavenly; that was why it was so important that she asked him, begged him for this feeling that was like no other. It was only when he filled her like this that she felt complete. After all, this was supposed to assure him that she was his.

As their orgasms subsided, he sat down on the bed, content and proud. He allowed her to stay straddling him while his hands moved to her back. She was not sure who leaned in for the kiss first, but both of them just wanted to make out for a while, perhaps to make up for the kisses that they had owed one another over the past week of not being around each other. She did not want to be separated from him, but if temporary absences meant that they could fuck like this upon reunion…

“Wow.” That was the first thing he said once his breathing had returned to normal. “There’s no other way to say this. I love you so much.”

“I love you too," she replied happily. It was true; she did love him. That was why it felt so right to be his, to be in his embrace as she slept.


	7. Call Me

When Solbin woke up the next morning, the spot next to her where Minseok should be was empty. She sat upright but remained disoriented. It took her a moment to recall last night’s events. Yep, they had had amazing sex. It was mind-blowing, yet hardly surprising. But she was not entirely sure if that was makeup sex or just...sex. Were they officially back together? Or not yet? Should she take him back?

She got out of bed and switched on some lights so she could find her clothes and put them back on and then wash up. Minseok was nowhere to be found so she thought she ought to give him a call. She took her phone out from her bag and suddenly she was reminded that her phone had died ever since yesterday evening, but she was so occupied with this and that that she had forgotten about it. Once it was recharged and came back to life, she breathed out in relief.

She knew for certain that she had missed a lot, but she almost dropped her phone when she saw on her screen that she had 52 missed calls from Baekhyun last night, and an additional 26 this morning. Instantly, she was a mess as everything that had happened between them yesterday had invaded her mind. Getting on his motorcycle, being the sole audience for his performance, and then bedding him...her memory was so vivid, so detailed, so specific that it had included everything from the way his tongue slipped past hers to his orgasm face when he was on top and buried deep inside of her. She chewed on her lip tensely, feeling remorseful for leaving him like that yesterday — he obviously cared enough about her to keep calling her but she was oblivious to it the whole time. She did not forget why she left so hastily. It was because she was jealous of not just Seulgi but also all of the other girls that were falling to his feet, getting to be around him often, et cetera, et cetera. She just could not stand that the sweet and fun (and illegal) things that he would do with her, he might also be doing with other girls. In fact, just thinking about it had made her feel sick.

Still, she had to ask herself why. Why was she feeling this way? Why did she give so much as a damn about Byun Baekhyun, the notorious bad boy of the university? Why did she want him, desire him, crave him like she did yesterday when she was  _supposed_ to be in love with Minseok?

Getting more and more nervous, she placed her phone face-down on the table. She had to sit down lest she get so frustrated she might pass out. She massaged her temples albeit frowning, and ran her hands through her hair because she was so confused about her feelings.

She sighed and told herself to keep her shit together and think straight. Now, what were her feelings for Baekhyun?

Her thoughts went back to the first time she laid eyes on Byun Baekhyun. It was the first week of her first semester at uni. Being a clueless freshman, she could not even get into the library without embarrassing herself. She knew that she had to use her student card to get into the library, but no matter how many times she placed her card on the sensor, it just kept showing ‘ERROR’ and a big fat cross on the screen as if it was trying to humiliate her and remind her of the failure that she was. She was sweating nervously and looking around like a lost puppy because she did not understand what she was doing wrong. She just looked so stupid and angry with herself that she could not even do something so simple.

Then came a calm chuckle from behind her. It was not a mocking laugh, however. She turned around in worry, and there Baekhyun was.

“I'm guessing you're a student like me, right?” He spoke to her, a charming smile gracing his perfect face. She felt herself nod but she was not doing it consciously anymore. She was immobile, only able to stare and admire this attractive passerby who was kind enough to help.

“You keep swiping your student card on the sensor for staff cards. Staff members use the yellow channel; students use the green channel. This one right here,” he explained with a demonstration, and let himself into the library. “Is the one you should be trying.”

She was able to take a glance at the photo on his student card, and he looked goddamn hot in the photo. What the hell? Who in the world could even look hot on an ID card? Crazy. She thought that she and a lot of people looked like potatoes on their ID cards. But not Baekhyun. He was exceptional.

Flushing madly, she followed suit and finally accomplished the impossible mission of getting into the darned library. “Thank you," she squeaked awkwardly.

Baekhyun merely winked at her and soon vanished somewhere between the endless columns of bookshelves and rows of computers, leaving her to wonder if she would ever meet this handsome stranger again.

She did.

The second time Solbin ran into Baekhyun was by the lockers. He was leaning against the wall casually as half a dozen girls gathered around him. He looked perfectly natural and carried himself with grace and charm. A round of laughter arose among the girls; he must have told a joke.

Solbin was just there to get a few things from her locker, but she stayed for a few more minutes than necessary just to check him out, visually appreciate him. She observed the way he smiled with his eyes, his gesticulations, his pose...and no matter what he did, his girls would stare and sigh in admiration, wishing they could take pictures with their eyes, breathe in this beautiful sight.

She did not even ask for his eyes to meet hers. It was an accident, perhaps a coincidence, or even fate, that he had made eye contact with her across the corridor. Feeling exposed and vulnerable now that he had noticed her, she slammed her locker door shut and turned on her heel. It would not hurt to get to her next lecture a few minutes early, she figured.

Gingerly she took a seat in the lecture hall. Very few students were in the room and the professor was not here yet. Normally she would just ignore whoever sat down next to her, but this time she turned her head and was startled. It was him. It was Baekhyun!

“You...you’re enrolled in this course too?” She asked slowly.

“No, I'm just here for a word with you since you left so hurriedly just now,” he said impishly. Whereas she tensed up, he was sitting back, with a relaxed posture. “You know,” he added, “when I met you at the library that day, I really didn't think you would turn out to be a thief.”

She frowned, offended. “I'm not a thief.”

“Oh? Then why did I catch you stealing glances at me just now?” He smirked in amusement.

But the truth was that  _he_  was the thief. He stole her heart. She just did not know it until now.

It was almost a whole month later when Solbin saw Baekhyun again. This time it was at an art exhibition. Baekhyun and a few of his classmates were at the reception table, in charge of handing out pamphlets and souvenirs.

“We’re meeting for the third time now. Seems we’re destined to keep running into each other, huh?” He beamed, and she was enchanted.

“I guess people who are meant to be together will always find their way back to each other," she replied mysteriously.

“Ah, I like the way you think,” he said puckishly, evidently in a good mood. “I'm Baekhyun, by the way. But you can call me…” his voice trailed off when she least expected it.

“Call you what?” She asked innocently, waiting for him to tell her his nickname of some sort (which, she later found out, was Kyoong).

“Call me on my cell phone,” he smirked, handing her a stack of pamphlets. His classmates did the same with the other visitors in the queue. “Just in case you need help with, you know, getting into libraries and stuff like that. Or if you just want to grab coffee and check me out, that’s fine too.”

She opened the pamphlet and found a post-it note with his name and number scribbled on it.

Now was the time she should be dialing this number. She had made the call already, but that was when she heard the shuffling of keys. Minseok was home.


	8. Finale

Solbin hung up right away, pummeling the red ‘end call’ button aggressively, right as the door opened.

“Hey, good morning," she said to Minseok quickly, trying to cover up how nervous she was. It was difficult to pretend her heart was not racing and her extra squeaky voice did nothing to help.

“Morning, baby,” he replied sweetly. “I got breakfast,” he announced proudly, placing a bag of food on the table. “And your favorite coffee.”

She noticed that he had a bouquet in his other hand, the same combination of purple and yellow hyacinths as the one she had found yesterday night. Minseok was aware of what she was looking at too. “Well, since I didn’t get to hand this to you in person yesterday, I hope this makes up for it,” he said, handing the flowers to her and conveniently leaning in to kiss her.

“Aww, these smell really nice," she said cheerily.

“I’m glad you like it, baby,” he smiled.

“Did you sleep well?" she asked. She hoped he had not got up at the crack of dawn just to get flowers for her.

“Yes, I usually sleep well knowing you’re mine,” he answered mirthfully. He took her hand and asked, rather seriously, “will you still be mine today?”

She opened her dry mouth even though she had not yet found the words to say. He was gazing at her lovingly but she merely stared back at him blankly as a hundred thoughts crossed her mind.

Say yes! Minseok had already apologized for overreacting out of jealousy, and he would not do it again. He never wanted to lose her.

Say no! Baekhyun was the one she should be with. She could not hide her feelings for him any longer, not after how they had bonded yesterday.

Say yes! Minseok was the sweetest boyfriend she could ever ask for. He loved you with all his heart and she knew damn well she loved him too. Right?

Say no! She got jealous of Baekhyun’s girls for a reason, and it was because she had fallen for him, just as he had for her. But could she be sure of that?

Say yes! How could she just walk away from Minseok? What she had with him, it was real, it was love. Stay with him.

Say no! Maybe she could not choose either of them because she could not be with someone when she also had feelings for another.

She felt like her head was about to explode as she kept internally arguing with herself. It was as if she had spent hours and hours engrossed in this mental debate already, and Minseok was waiting for her answer.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Her heart sank and she whirled to look down at the bright screen of her phone, almost afraid to see what she knew she would see.

_Incoming call from: Byun Baekhyun_

What should she do?


End file.
